


Tony kills Tony

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A serious parody though, Because my brain is mush, But not Tony friendly, Can't even think of appropriate tags for this thing, Fanatics suck, Gen, Like really serious, Parody, The summary will explain it, Tony Stark Has A Heart, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: The real Tony Stark finds out that the version of him made up by Tony fanatics has used Morgan to poison Team Cap. He is not very pleased.





	Tony kills Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just a random idea I got because my brain is kind of mush today. There are quite a few factors of course- like both of my earphones stopped working. One of them gives off a very low sound which is almost inaudible and the other one just stopped working. And then the Lauriver fanatics finally returned after weeks to turn my brain into more mush. And finally I accidentally ended up clicking a prop-Tony fic which has Steve and Ultron act so OOC that it isn't even funny.
> 
> Anyway, there is this Tumblr post by Tony fanatics where Tony uses Morgan to poison Team Cap when they come to ask his help with the time travel mission. Just when I thought they couldn't get any more delusional and horrible, they do this.
> 
> So this is my way of dealing with that.

Tony looked down at Captain Hypocrite's dead body with a smirk on his face, cackling mercilessly. Along with him also lay the dead bodies of Natasha and Scott. All of them had tried to convince him to help change the past but he would never give up his perfect life of 5 years for that. He did regret Peter staying snapped forever but that was one minor drawback really. Counting that out, his life was perfect.

And this Team of Traitors deserved to die for trying to take the perfect life away from him. And he had made Morgan give them the poisoned cookies so they wouldn't suspect a thing. She was an innocent kid so she didn't understand what her father had made her do. After the deed was done, Tony had given her some normal cookies without any poison on them as a 'reward' for what she had helped him accomplish and she was eating them in her room.

He was still cackling as he remembered the faces each of them made while dying and the taunts they listened from him. Suddenly, the wall burst open and there stood another Iron Man there in the Bleeding Edge Armor.

"Who're you?" Tony asked.

"Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, philanthropist, husband, father, hero." The suited Tony said, "I was sent here by Deadpool and an author after being informed of what you did."

"They are a Team of Traitors!" Tony exploded, "They betrayed me. Steve never told me about my parents' deaths and he pushed metal into my chest. He abandoned me to die in Siberia."

The REAL Tony would have laughed at this Tony's pathetic attempts to defend himself if he wasn't so pissed, "'Betrayed?' Standing for what you believe in isn't betraying. I stood up for the Accords. They were against them. Both of us had valid points. They didn't work hard enough to convince people of how bad this version of the Accords are. And I didn't bother to properly read them so I didn't figure out how bad they were till it was too late. And while I have now finally found it in my heart to forgive Steve after so many years, I do understand his reasoning. He is loyal to his friends. Both to me and Bucky. The thing is that he is loyal to a fault. He never looked into the matter further because he felt guilty for everything Bucky did since becoming the Winter Soldier and he was not only keeping this from me, but also from himself. And pushed metal into your chest? A person with 1/3rd of my brain would know that is bullshit. If metal was pushed into your chest, you'd be dead in seconds. And left you to die? How dumb are you? You didn't put environmental controls in your suit or what? Or are you not smart enough to repair the comm system in your suit? And with all that tech in the bunker, you could have made a telephone easily. Or did you forget that there are other means of transportation out there? To think my own 'fans' portray me as such an innocent, helpless idiot when I built a suit in a cave with a box of scraps under surveillance of the very terrorists who threatened to kill me if I didn't make their missile for them."

He then clenched his fists angrily and snarled, "But how could you use Morgan like that? YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?"

Before the prop-Tony could do anything, the real Tony flew up to him and punched him so hard some of his teeth fell out. And then he punched him hard in the abdomen, making him double down in pain as he spit out some blood. And then the real Tony put his hand on prop-Tony's chest and fired a powerful repulsor that went through him, killing him as his dead body slumped to the floor.

The real Tony Stark then flew off into the sky back into the cannon MCU which wasn't tainted by these fics by his fanatics.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Hope you all enjoyed. Though my brain is still mush.


End file.
